1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus, and more particularly, to a copying apparatus which is capable of performing a successive copying operation mode wherein a first preset number of copying operations corresponding to a first original document is achieved successively and performing a intruded copying operation mode wherein a second preset number of copying operation corresponding to a second original document is intruded within the successive copying operation mode and then a remaining number of the first preset number corresponding to the first original document is achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art arrangement, a number of copied sheets are counted when the sheets are fed from a cassette, and a desired preset number of copied sheets are obtained by ceasing feeding of copy paper sheets when the counted value reaches a preset number. Therefore, a significant problem is encountered in such a copying apparatus. When the copy paper is jammed in a copy sheet transporting path before completion of the preset number of copying operations in that copying mode and the jammed copy paper and any other copy paper located in the transporting path are taken out from a housing of the copying apparatus during a interruption of the copying operation, the copy papers taken out from the housing have been counted. Therefore, when the copying operation is commenced again, the number of copied sheets obtained is less than the preset number by the number of the copy papers which has been taken out from the housing. Consequently, in the prior art, it is necessary to revise the previously preset number of copying operations when the copying operation is commenced again after releasing a copy paper jam.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved copying apparatus which is capable of performing the successive copying operation without resetting the number of copying operations so as to obtain a desired number of copied sheets after a paper jam is released.